plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Weapons
PB2-assort_weapons.PNG|Assorted Weapons Pistol C01P.png|Pistol C-01p|linktext=Pistol C-01p Shotgun C-01s.png|Shotgun C-01s 15.png|Rocket Launcher Defib1.png|Defibrillator/Defecator 13.png|RayGun GLauncher.png|Grenade Launcher CS-SpamThemBaby RealPistol.png|Pistol CS-Pro Shotgun DAZ.png|Shotgun CS-DAZ Railgun2.png|Heavy RailGun CS-OneSOneK Railgun1.png|Lite Railgun v01 CS-HShot Real Riflez.png|Assault Rifle CS-RC MarineRifle.png|Assault Rifle C-01r BNG Gun.png|CS-BNG 16.png|Virus Gun Minigunonly.png|Minigun PB2-M4A1.png|M4A1Assault Rifle PB2-Glock.png|Glock Pistol Rayfifle.png|Ray Rifle-TCoRR WSniperRifleCSYippeeKiYa.png|Sniper Rifle CS-YipeeKiYay This is a list of all the weapons from the Plazma Burst series. Some of the weapons don't vary from PB:FtP to PB2 and some do. There are many different types ranging from your basic assault rifle all the way to a rapid firing plasma gun. This page contains only a basic description of all the weapons, but for a much more in depth and comprehensive weapon information visit the weapon statistics page. Melee *'Electro-Shock' - A tazer like device that electrocutes enemies on contact. Has a very low damage but a high damage per second. *'PSI Blades' - Energy based blades that can cause great amounts of damage and have the ability to deflect bullets. Pistols *'Pistol CS-Pro' - A realistic pistol that fires relatively quickly and packs a punch. *'Pistol C-01p '- The pistol the Marine started with but has a new look and speed. It does relatively low damage but fires a bit faster than the Alien Rifle with great wall penetration. *'Alien Pistol' - A pistol that is a bit like a railgun and has a fast rate of fire, plus the weapon shoots railgun shots but these shots will not bounce. *'Glock pistol' - An experimental pistol which requires a reload after a certain number of shots fired and is stupidly powerful. Automatics *'Assault Rifle CS-RC' - Used by the Civil Security on some levels in the Campaign and is a rapid-fire assault rifle, with no cool down. *'Assault Rifle C-01r '- One of the main weapons of the Marine. It looks like the fully upgraded Assault Rifle C-01r from PB:FTP and has a different firing noise. It has mediocre piercing power and an amazing rate of fire. It is also used by Falkoks. *'Alien Rifle' - A kind of rifle which is more adept for long range combat, at the cost of a considerably lower rate of fire, but has high stopping power. *'M4A1 Assault Rifle' - A rifle which requires a reload after around 16 shots are fired from the rifle and is also stupidly powerful. This gun does not show up in the new editor, it's an experimental weapon. *'Minigun C-02m' - Noir Lime's signature weapon and is an incredible piece of weaponry that can shoot at a very fast rate. Shotguns *'Shotgun CS-DAZ' - A powerful pump action shotgun that fires 4 pellets in one shot but has a high rate of fire, along with low accuracy. ' ' *'Shotgun C-01s '- A compact shotgun used by the marine that fires multiple bolts with good penetration. *'Alien Shotgun' - Rapid firing alien weapon with a high accuracy and very low spread. It is more like a hybrid between a rifle and shotgun. Energy Based *'Lite railgun v01 CS-HShot' - A slow firing beam weapon that fires in a straight trajectory and has the ability to reflect off walls. It can fire through multiple enemies. *'Heavy RailGun CS-OneSOneK' - More powerful than its counter part, can fire through multiple enemies. Very slow reload but very high damage. Accuracy is reduced when lying down. *'CS-BNG' - The most powerful explosive handheld weapon in PB2. It fires a big lime green bullet which damage anything in its way and explodes on impact. Slow reload. *[[Plasmagun CS-Bloom|'Plasmagun CS-Bloom ']]'- '''Rapid firing plasma based weapon that has a lot of force behind each shot and can knock just about any person down. *'Plasma Cannon' - Plasma based weapon that was the precoursor to the Ray Gun, available in PB:FttP This weapon shoots beams of light through small fuzzy yet effective balls of enery rays. *'Ray Gun C-01y' - Plasma based weapon that fires multiple bolts at once with great penetrating power. It could also be called an energy shotgun to some people. *'Ray Rifle-TCoRR - This is a new gun introduced in the Version 1.20 update. It shoots ray gun bullets (plasma based) with automatic fire. This gun could also be classed as an automatic, because it's an essentially an energy-based assault rifle, plus this weapon has an incredible fire rate. Explosive *Grenade c00n' - You can only carry 6 of these and explodes after roughly 3 seconds. *'Rocket Launcher CS-LitBro '- The newest version of the Rocket Launcher and is more powerful, faster and has more splash damage. *'Grenade Launcher CS-SpamThemBaby' - A non-equippable weapon in Campaign but in Multiplayer, you can equip this . It fires grenades and can glitch through flat walls. Other *'Drone Gun CS-Virus' - It shoots out 3 drone-like bugs which attacks enemies in range by homing in towards them. *'Sniper Rifle CS-YipeeKiYay' - A ballistic sniper rifle after the Version 1.17 was installed in the game. Features a LED designator to indicate enemy presence and a targeting laser. *'Defibrillator'- Used to bring back dead allies and to heal yourself. It can also used in combat where you can make an enemy start dying (damage :10) *'Teleport Grenade v03 CS-PortNade' - A high tech device that when thrown will teleport the thrower where the grenade would normally detonate. *'Portable Shield v07 CS-Quarium' - Another device that emits a circular shield roughly after two or three shields, and can deflect Railgun shots in some occasions. It will be destroyd over time or if the shield has recieved too much damage.'' Vehicle *'Vehminigl' - A grenade launcher built for vehicles, usually for a Drone, and launches multiple grenades at a time. *'Vehgun' - A gun that used primarily by the Corvette. *'Vehminigun '- A fairly-accurate machine gun that is attached to vehicles like the Mobile rO81-CS *'Vehcannon' - A cannon with shots similar to the CS-BNG, but less powerful and mainly used on the Hound Walker-CS. Trivia *Plazma Burst 2 has more guns than PB:FTP. *Plazma Burst 2 is the first game in the series to add more weapons via updates. . Category:Weapons Category:Civil Security weapons Category:Alien weapons Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Civil Security Category:Automatics Category:Energy Based Category:Shotguns Category:Pistols